This Is It
by iamkellylouise
Summary: What if Alex followed Addison when she took her first trip to LA? One-Shot!


"Hey Addie how was LA?" Callie smiled as Addison approached the main surgical floor desk.

"It was great, I had a really great time, eventful" she smiled, she ran her hand through her hair making Callie catch a glimpse of something very shiny on her finger.

"What the hell is that!" Callie said grabbing onto her hand.

"That would be an engagement ring" she said calmly.

"And that one?" she said pointing to the one sat below it.

"That would be a wedding ring"

"WHAT!" Callie screamed causing everyone to turn around and face the two women, it was early in the morning, rounds were about to start so the majority of the surgical staff were on the floor, Bailey and her interns, Derek, Mark and the Chief were all present "YOU GOT MARRIED!"

"Um, yes" she laughed nervously.

"You got married!?" Derek, Mark and the Chief all shouted.

"But you were only gone for 2 weeks! When, why, more importantly who?" said Callie.

"When? 4 days ago Why? Because I love him. Who? Well you can see for yourself" Addison grinned to herself and in her happiest most sing-song like voice she shouted "Husband I need you!"

"Why Mrs Karev I thought you'd leave me to hide all day!" Alex smirked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hard on the lips.

Everyone on the surgical floor all seemed to shout "Karev!" at the same time.

"Surprise" Addison said sheepishly.

They were surrounded by suddenly surrounded by a wave of chattering.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Alex shouted causing everyone to snap there heads round to face him.

"Look we get that this is a shock but…."

"A SHOCK! Seriously Addison a shock, that doesn't even begin to describe what this is!" Callie screeched.

"Says Miss Vegas Wedding! You were the one who told me to open my eyes in the first place, he came after me Cal, we resolved our differences"

"Resolved your differences, you definitely did that Addie, YOU MARRIED HIM!"

"I LOVE HIM! Whats your problem Callie?"

"You didn't tell me! I'm supposed to be your best friend, I'm suppose to be your maid of honor!"

"That's why your mad?" Addison laughed.

"Yeah"

"You do realize thats ridiculous right?"

"Yeah, well"

"Look Callie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it happened kind of fast"

"I'll say, sorry for over reacting"

"It's fine, so anybody else ready to shout at me?" Addison said only half joking.

"Come on lets get this over with, Izzie you go" Alex sighed.

"Well, I, its, well, I, congratulations?"

"Ok, George your turn"

"There are no words…." he stuttered.

"Cristina"

"Whatever Evil Spawn just don't go all gushy on us"

"Meredith"

"I, um, if your happy I'm happy, but don't get too bright and shiny we need to keep a little of our dark and twisty side"

"I'll try Mer"

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating?" Izzie squealed smacking Alex on the arm.

"We weren't" he answered rubbing the spot wear he now had a handprint.

"But you just got married how can you marry someone without dating them first"

"Its a long story"

"So shorten it for us!"

"Ok, people, we need to move this out of the hallway, interns it doesn't look like your going to concentrate on anything until you know what the hell is going on so we'll go to the conference room" said Dr Bailey.

"I'm coming!" Callie shouted.

"And me" said the Chief.

"Derek, Mark, I think you should come too" Addison sighed.

They didn't answer they just followed, they hadn't said much but their angry faces said it all.

"We can't all disappear, we have patients to see" Dr Bailey said to the doctors.

"I'll page Dr Heron, she can look after everything for half an hour" the Chief said.

* * *

Everyone filed into the conference room, the interns, Bailey and Callie took the chairs while the Chief, Mark and Derek sulked at the back of the room.

"What the hell were you thinking Addison?" Derek grumbled.

"She wasn't thinking Derek, can we send her to psych?" Mark asked.

"WHAT! Seriously you want to send me to psych because I got married!"

"Yeah" Derek and Mark said simultaneously.

"Can you at least let us explain before you get all mad?" Alex pleaded.

"So, explain" Dr Bailey said.

"Well about 3ish months ago we almost kissed in NICU, a few days later Addie kissed me at Joe's and not long after that she was dragging me into an on-call room"

"Lex it wasn't quite like that" Addison sighed.

"Lex?" Izzie mumbled into Meredith's ear receiving a shrug in reply.

"Your making me sound like I'm sex-crazed teenager"

"Well…." he smirked.

"Get your head out of the gutter and tell the story properly"

"Whipped" Cristina mumbled causing the interns to giggle.

"There isn't much else to tell, that was me 'shortening it'"

"We'd quite like to know how you ended up married when you" Dr Bailey said pointing at Addison "Were supposed to be in LA and you" she said pointing to Alex "Were flying to Iowa for a family crisis"

"Ok, first off, I was in LA he followed me, look, I admittedly made the first moves when it came to me and Alex, I didn't really know how I felt about him, I thought it was just some sort of crush or something stupid like that but as you know he was working with me constantly and we just got close, friendship close not anything else and then we almost kissed in NICU, we probably would have if a nurse hadn't have walked in and then I saw him at Joe's and I just kissed him, I don't know why but I did and then, well I avoided him for a week and he dragged me into a supply closet to tell me that he didn't want to be another intern sleeping with an attending and that he wasn't interested so we left it at that and then a few weeks later we were working on Jane Doe, Ava, and I'm sure you all noticed how attached Alex was, how attached he is to her so I called him on it and we were doing classic Alex/Addison arguing and there was an on-call room behind him and ok so maybe I did act like a sex-crazed teenager because well, well I'm not discussing that part"

"So what happened after you behaved like sex-crazed teenagers?" Izzie laughed.

"Well this is when I screwed it up" Alex sighed "You all know I'm not exactly the best at showing my emotions, that night Addison suggested that we go for a drink or go back to her hotel room or something and I snapped, like a complete idiot I snapped, I told her that she wasn't my girlfriend and that I wasn't interested in her and it was just a one time thing that probably shouldn't have happened and I hurt her, I should have gone after her there and then but I just thought she'd be better off without me anyway"

"So I went to LA, I had to escape from everything, I needed some time to regroup and forget about all the crap I've been through here and I was starting to do that, I was ready to come back and start afresh, I'd put it all in a teeny tiny box in the back of my head and then Alex showed up…."

* * *

**_5 days ago...._**

"_Dr Montgomery there's someone here to see you" Dell said poking his head into Naomi's office._

"_To see me? Who could possibly want to see me?"_

"_He just said that he noticed you were missing, he said you'd know what that meant"_

"_Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me!" she groaned "Where is he?"_

"_Waiting room"_

* * *

"_What do you want Karev?" Addison said sternly as she approached him._

"_I, I noticed that you were missing, I noticed" he stuttered._

"_I'm not missing Karev I'm on vacation, its what people do sometimes, get a little sun, sit on the beach, I'm not missing"_

"_Don't do that"_

"_What?"_

"_Call me Karev like we're at work, like you don't know me"_

"_Well I don't know you, I'm not your girlfriend"_

"_Oh come on I didn't mean it like that"_

"_Then what did you mean?"_

"_I don't know, I just got, scared I guess, Ava heard you talking about wanting the guy who teaches his kid to play catch and barbeques and I freaked because I'm not that guy"_

"_How do you know your not if you didn't even give us a chance, you wouldn't even go for a drink with me and don't give that crap about your intern exam because I know that you all went to the bar after work"_

"_How do you know that"_

"_Callie"_

"_Right of course, Callie"_

"_So how did you know where to find me?"_

"_Callie but she didn't know I was going to come here"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To tell you that I'm an ass and I need you to forgive me"_

"_I already know your an ass which is exactly why I have no reason to forgive you, why should I forgive you?"_

"_Because…." he said taking a step closer to her, their lips almost touching "I love you"_

"_Don't say that" Addison whispered._

"_It's true, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"_

"_You don't mean that, you don't know me Alex" she said taking a step back from him._

"_Oh I know you and I know that you have feelings for me too"_

"_Why did you come here?"_

"_To take you home, as my wife"_

"_I'm sorry your what now?!"_

"_I think we should get married"_

"_Have you completely lost your mind!? I haven't actually said I've forgiven you, or that I love you, or anything that would make you think that's what I want!"_

"_So, what do you want?"_

"_I, I, I don't know Alex! You can't just come here and expect everything to be alright, you can't come here and ask me to marry you when we haven't even been on a date!"_

"_Nearly everyday that I worked with you we have sat and had coffee in your office and we talked about everything from the crappy TV show you watched when you got home the night before to the way you felt when you saw a baby go home for the first time, everyday you did something that astounded me, not just in surgery but the way you hold yourself, the way you talk about things, I have fallen more in love with you everyday, I want you, I love you"_

"_Why did you have to come here! Why did you have to come and say these perfect things and make me say I love you, because god Alex you drive me crazy but I love you, I've loved you since the day you said 'I'd notice', why did you do this to me!?"_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" he shouted._

"_You're infuriating you know that!" she groaned punching him lightly on his chest._

"_I know, so are you"_

"_What if it all goes wrong?" she sighed._

"_What if it all goes right?"_

_Addison rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply, she lifted her head back up and looked him straight in the eyes._

"_Ask me again"_

"_What?"_

"_Ask me again" she smiled._

"_Addison Forbes Montgomery, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes!" she laughed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the lips._

"_So how about we go down to city hall tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow!?"_

"_Yeah, I want you to be my wife as soon as possible, I want you too be Mrs Karev"_

"_Who says I'm taking your name?"_

"_Well I just thought, I maybe, well you don't have too you can stick I hyphen in it or something but I…."_

"_Chill Alex, I'm taking your name I would be proud to be Mrs Karev"_

"_Good, shall we go buy some rings?"_

"_Absolutely"_

_

* * *

_

"And thats it, we got married, we had a 3 day honeymoon and came back here" Addison smiled.

"This is just, so unlike you Addison" said Derek.

"I know"

"But he's Karev, you hate him" said Mark.

"He's a pain in the ass yes but I didn't hate him"

"So this is real then?" asked the Chief.

"This is real, we should get to work, I'm going to HR to get a new badge, from now on you can call me Dr Karev" she grinned "Bye guys, bye hubby" she said leaning over and kissing Alex softly.

"Bye wifey" he smiled.

* * *

**4 years later….**

"Lex we're going to be late" Addison shouted as she ran frantically around the house trying to find her bag.

"We'll make it honey chill out" Alex shouted from the kitchen.

"They'll kill us if we're late"

"No they won't!"

"They will! We're the freakin godparents!"

"Addison they'll just have to wait, Izzie and Mark will be there by now anyway, we can just blame it on Amy or something"

"Hey! I am here Daddy, its not my fault Mommy can't find her bag" the 3 year old protested staring up at her father.

"You are so much like your Mom y'know that, she gives me that stare at work, come here kiddo" he laughed picking up his daughter.

"Got it, got it, got it" Addison shouted running into the kitchen.

"Come on we're late" Alex smirked.

"Daddy where are we going again?"

"To baby Chris's christening"

"Will Aunty Meredith and Uncle Derek be there?"

"I should hope so, he is their baby"

"Good, what about Aunty Izzie and Uncle Mark?"

"Amy all of your favourite Aunties and Uncles will be there"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Addison and Alex, Meredith and Derek, Mark and Izzie, Cristina, Callie and George all sat in the Karev backyard watching Amy run around the grass with Callie and George's son Tyler and Mark and Izzie's daughter Ellie, they had gotten together not long after Addison and Alex had returned from LA, nobody was really that shocked.

"Who'd have thought 4 years ago we'd all be sat here together" Addison laughed.

"I don't know whats more shocking, the fact that you and Alex came back married or the part where you and Meredith became friends" Callie laughed.

"Hey!" they both shouted.

"We resent that!" Meredith grumbled.

"I think my favourite part was when Mark and Derek threatened to send Addie to psych" Alex laughed.

"Those were the days" Cristina grinned.

"Well what did you expect us to do, you disappeared for two weeks and came back married!" said Mark.

"The look on your faces when I said Mrs Karev, priceless" Alex laughed.

"Guys there's actually something we need to tell you" Addison said.

"What could you possibly throw at us now?" said Callie.

"Addison's pregnant again" Alex grinned.

"Congratulations" everyone said.

"Wait, there's more" Addison smiled.

"What it's twins?" Izzie asked excitedly.

"Well you know they say IVF can result in multiple children?" said Addison.

"Yes" they all answered.

"Well, it seems we're having triplets" she grinned.

"Oh my god!" everyone said, their mouths dropping open.

"Surprise" Addison and Alex laughed.

* * *

**8 months later….**

_Alex and Addison Karev would like to announce the birth of their children:_

_Jacob Derek Karev_

_Cerys Isobel Karev_

_And_

_Ashley Mark Karev_

_Because life is just full of little surprises!_


End file.
